The Winchester and The werewolf
by LilMissSomethingelse
Summary: Meet Azalea Winchester who was doing a good job at hiding who she really was until he best friend was bit by a werewolf and her secrete life comes to bite her along with Derek hale. Now she'll have to use what she was trained as to save scott and take down the alpha Derek/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N so this idea has been in my head for like ever now and im putting on paper i just wanted to say that if i get something wrong with anything to do with the winchesters im sorry but i don't watch that show vary often but i wanted another hunter and this is what i thought of after all it is called Fanfiction it doesn't have to be right i guess but anyways i hope you all like the story

The Winchester and The Werewolf.

I wake up to my alarm clock blaring, I hit the snooze button and roll over onto my back staring up at the ceiling trying to wake up fully. Todays my first day of sophomore year, it's also the first day seeing my best friends Scott and Stiles in a couple months. Over the summer I was hunting with my brothers Sam and Dean. My name is Azalea "Ace" Winchester. Im the youngest and the only girl, But im also one of the best supernatural haunter in the country. It's the family business, You see most people only hunt one specific thing. Werewolves, Vampires, Ghost', Ect But not us we hunt everything that bleeds and almost every thing that doesn't, Never anyone innocent We protect the Innocent only killing killers. I usually only hunt during the summer because i live with my uncle in Beacon hills, So i can go to school and live a "Normal life" umm news flash my life will never be normal it's in my blood. It's kind of a good thing though because me and my brothers don't get along too well they think im to unpredictable and thats saying something coming from dean Winchester the man is always ready to shoot something. I snap out of my thoughts feeling fully awake now, I roll out of bed and onto my dark purple carpet, my room is big and all jewel tones with lots of pillows on my canopy bed and and all my dressers and nights stands and my desk are all made with dark cherry wood so all and all my room is pretty dark but not in a gothic way more of a bollywood/ Moroccan sort of way i guess. I pull myself up and walk over to my closet throwing my black duffle bag of hunting equipment into the back before picking out a outfit. I decide on a pair of faded ripped skinny jeans, a white tank top with brown and gold beads along the deep scoop neckline and pair it with my worn out brown leather jacket and brown slouch boots. I curl my long black hair before putting on light make up just some black liner and mascara outlining my intense ice blue eyes and coating my full lips in watermelon flavored clear gloss before running down stairs grabbing an apple and yelling goodbye to my uncle and my cat trigger, before running out the door and jumping into my car. A black Mercedes convertible with red leather interior i setting into my seat and reach over to the clove box popping it open and pulling out my trusty dagger and sliding it into my boot thats one of my rules 'Always keep a blade in your boot'. On my way to school I stop to get a blue raspberry slushy like i do every morning i don't care if it's snowing i will have my slushy finally pulling into the parking lot i take the spot next to stiles' jeep and spot Scott chaining op his bike I start to make my way over there stopping to throw my cup away just in time to see jackson pull in and purposely hit Scott with his door i make my way next to Scott as jackson say's "Watch the paint job" i sigh we do this all the time because jackson is ...well jackson and i don't like jackson and jackson doen't like Scott. "Get over yourself jackson, it's not like you paid for it im still surprised you fit in there with you and your ego" i say with a smirk he just glares back "Why do you even hang out with losers like him anyway Zales?" Oh god i hate that nickname coming from him like eww "Because they're actual human being now run along" I say making a shooing motion with my hand. He's about to say something back but one of his friends calls him over thank god because jackson was about to get jack slapped thats right you better walk away- my inner rant was cut off by Scott hugging me "thanks ace" i hug him back "Aww your welcome scotty he's a douche anyway" i scoff making him laugh "Hey there's stiles" i follow is finger to see our hyperactive best friend waiting for us. I run over to him pulling Scott with me by the arm "STILES" i yell pulling him into a hug "ACE" he teases back making fun of my excitement before turning to scott "Ok lets see the thing" im so confused what are we looking at Scott pulls up his shirt revealing a large bandage on his side "OH. MY. GOD...what happened!?" i yell they shush me before explaining "last nigh two joggers found half a body in the woods me and scott went to look for it i got caught and he got bit by something" aw shit. "What bit you?" i ask fearing the answer

"It was to dark to see but i think it was a wolf" anndd we're screwed oh god oh god oh god this is not good "A wolf bit you? no not a chance" Scott looks confused "I heard a wolf howling" oh god this is SO not good. alright. ace get ahold of yourself your a Winchester you don't freak out. pull. yourself. together. after calming down from my slight freak out i tune back into they're conversation "How do you know what i heard" Scott scoffs "Because we don't have wolves in California not in like sixty years" "Really? Ace what do you think?" they turn to look at me i hesitate before saying "I..dont know it could be a wolf they have memories" "Oh my god they're are no wolves in California " stiles sighs "Fine but if you don't believe me about the wolf then your definitely not gonna believe me when i tell you i...found the body" I gape at him while stiles spazes out "are you kidding me?" "i wish im gonna have nightmares for a month" he shivers "Aw man up Scott it was just a dead body ...or half of one" i say jokingly "Oh man this is seriously the best thing to happen to this town since...since the birth of lydia martin" stiles says getting distracted by the beautiful strawberry blonde now strutting past us like she owns the place you gotta love lydia "You look like...like your gonna ignore me " he trails off "Again" i finish for him poor guys had a crush on the queen bee since like third grade and she's dating jackass i mean Jackson , no...wait. yup i mean jackass. "Your the cause of this you know" stile complains to Scott " dragging me down to your nerd depts. im a nerd my association im scarlet nerded by you" Scott looks at me with raised eye brows "Hey" i laugh crossing my arms over my chest and cocking my hip out "don't look at me lydia likes me she tolled me so she said and i quote ' i like you. your sassy in a i'd rip your head off kind of way and your fashion sense is killer'" i finish my lydia impression with a perfect hair toss "But hey if the nerd shoe fits wear it Cinderella" i sass throwing my arm around stiles and sharing a smirk with Scott stile rolls his eyes and shrugs my arm off as the bell rings "Come on princess" Scott says causing stiles to groan and me to laugh. we head of to the first period of the day English. oh the joy. note the sarcasm.

In English im alone with my thoughts and i start to worry about Scotts bite i'll have to keep an eye on him and hope for the best but at the moment it doesn't seem like it could get worst. Just then the principle walks in with a pretty brunette "Class this is our new student Alison argent" i drop my head on my desk . it just got worst.

Argent. Of course we just had to have the new student be part of a family of werewolf hunting wack jobs .

Finally the dreaded first day is over and i didn't lose my temper once and Scott hasn't killed anyone so i'd say it's a win after grabbing my bag from my locker i make my way to the lacrosse field to watch my boys tryout or sit on the bench like they always do I hear someone call my name and turn to see lydia waving me over with alison "Hey" i greeted the two wheni made my way over the them before taking a seat on the other side of lydia "Hey Zales" lydia greets back happily "This is Alison she's new, Alison this is my best friend Azalea or Zales or Ace for short" i smile at Alison before hugging lydia she thinks of me as her best friend aww i like her even more now "So Zales are you coming to my party on friday?" Lydia asks me twirling a piece of perfect strawberry blonde hair around her finger "Umm i don't know i'll have to see" i Reply i need to keep en eye on scott fridays the full moon she nods at my maybe and focuses back on the field i look toward the bench to try and see my boys. Wait just a darn minute Scott...is on the field Scott Mccall is on the field! That...That is new and he's heading to the goal? thats bad . oh boy. I heard Alison ask "Who's that" turning toward her i notice she's talking about scott aww she likes scott he could finally get a girl friend and she just had to be an argen? it wouldn't be so bad if half the family wasn't totally psychotic but shes sweet who know maybe she could be the good egg of the argent family. Lydia answered "Him?...im not sure who that is" i roll my eyes oh come on they've always gone to the same school i smile at Alison "Thats Scott Mccall he's one of my best friends why?" i ask with a knowing look she blushes "He just gave me a pen is all" i smirk "MmmHmm" i look to see Scott with his head turned toward us and then i realize he can already hear us the bites working fast. The coach blew his whistle and Scott grabbed his head in pain and i sat a little closer to the edge of my seat cringing when the ball hit the side of his head knocking him down causing everyone to laugh including the coach me being me and not being able to keep my mouth shut got up and the bleachers and stared yelling "HEY COACH why don't you stop laughing and act like the professional you claim to be?!" he glared at me "SIT DOWN WINCHESTER!" I threw my hands up hollering "I'll sit you down!" Lydia grabbed my arms and pulled me down glancing at Alison who had a shocked but amused look on her face "You ..get use to Azalea" she explained rolling her eyes fondly the next player throw a ball annd Scott caught it? Scott caught it! i jumped up screaming "Take that bitched Whooo!" everyone stared at me i rolled my eyes before sassing "Is there something wrong with your eyes? because umm they're not moving. and if you would like to keep them in your head i suggest they do" they all look away knowing im violent i smirk tossing my hair and taking my seat back.

We were all clapping for scott he was doing great! nothing can stop him now! oh. wait. jackson. The look on his face could kill my cat, He pushed everyone out of the way before running at scott and throwing the ball as hard as he could andd...Scott caught it! everyone was cheering for him now even lydia.

"I cannot believe you lost your inhaler in the woods" i complain jumping over some rock the boys just roll they're eyes at me , Well then. I jump onto scott back as we walk across a stream. What? these boots are not water proof plus its not like he cares anyway "You were amazing out there today scott" stiles says "Did you see the look on jacksons face?" i ask laughing "Oh god i should've taken a picture" "I dont know waht it was it's like i had all the time in the world to catch the ball" he explains "Thats not the only weird thing ether i can hear things i shouldn't be able to smell things!" hold on Scott its gonna get a whole lot weirder "smell things? like what?" stiles asks "Like the mint mojito gum in your pocket" he said looking at stiles "I dont have any-" he stoped short pulling out a piece of gum "Thank you!" i say hopping of Scotts back and grabbing the gum shooting him a smile as i pop it in my mouth "Or.. the watermelon lip gloss ace is wearing" he said looking at me i smile cheekily at him "It's my favorite" i say playfully blowing him kiss "So, All this started with a bite?" stiles asks with raised eye brows Scott looks back with wide eyes "What if it's like an infection like my bodies flooding with adrenaline before i go into shock or something?" "You know i think i'v heared of this before it's a specific kind of infection" stiles said seriously we all stop "Really" i ask already knowing whats really going on with scott "Yeah, yeah i think its called...lycanthropy" i almost chock on my gum shocked that stiles figured it out even if he's only joking "What is it is it bad?" Scott asks clueless as usual "It's the worst but only once a month" "Once a month?" Scott asks seriously confused this is gonna be so hard when friday rolls around "MmmHmm on the nigh of the full moon" stiles says before howling Scott glared at him and i elbowed him in the arm "There could be something seriously wrong with me" Scott says worried "I know your a werewolf Grrr" stile jokes. oh stiles you dont know how right you are "Ok obviously im joking but if you see me in shop class melting down all the silver i can find its because fridays the full moon" Scott rolls his eyes before stopping suddenly "I could've sworn this was it the deer came running i dropped my inhaler say the body and them got bit" "Maybe the killer moved the body" stiles suggested sounding way to excited about it "If he did i hope they left my inhaler those things are like eighty bucks" I roll my eyes well we'll never know if you don't shut up and look for it " i snap getting frustrated

After a few minutes of looking i was crouched down looking through a pile of leaves when i felt a presents behind me I look up at Scott and Stile to find them staring behind me wide eyed "Zales..." Stiles said I slowly slip my hand into my boot and grab my dagger then in one fluid movement i turn and hurl the dagger behind me .

Scott and Stiles stare at me shocked as i look at the stranger my dagger is stuck in a tree and few inches from his head and he didn't even flinch. werewolf. I look him over he's tall and built you can tell even through his t-shirt and leather jacked i trail my eyes up to his face he had short hair the same raven color as mine a strong jaw and intense light green eyes that we're glaring at me i simply shrug my shoulders mumbling a "Oopps" as i walk past him to get my dagger "What are you doing here this is privet property" he Asks "Sorry we Didn't know" stiles says "Yeah" i say pulling my knife from the tree bark "You should really put up a sign or something" i rant walking back over to stand by stiles "Is that always there?" stiles asks as i slip the blade back into my boot never breaking eye contact with the werewolf . "Yup" i reply popping the 'P' "We Were just looking for something...but forget it" Scott stutters out the man takes something out of his pocket before tossing it to Scott who catches it with ease looking down to see his inhaler i glance back at the wolf as the boys are distracted to find him walking away i mumble a "Thanks wolfie" under my breath knowing he can hear me his head snaps back narrowing his eyes at me i simply snap my gum and wink at him before turning back to my boys "Dude that was derek hale you remember don't you?" he asks i do his family they hale house fire it was big in the hunter community but i had never met one of them the hales were well respected and innocent it was tragic "remember what?" Scott asks "His family" i say "thay were all burn to death like six years ago" "I wonder what he's doing back?' Scott mumbles i sure don't know but im gonna find out. Stiles Scoffs before walking away leaving me running after them yelling "Wait some ones gonna carry me!"

I was in my room later that night laying upside down with my cat throwing daggers at a target that hung on my wall then there was a knock on my door "Come in" i call out the opens and in walks my uncle mason hes tall and tan like me but he has blonde hair and big hazel eyes he's never hunted himself seeing as he's my moms brother but he knows about us "Werewolves" he says seeing the silver daggers i was using "Scott was bit" i say walking over to my wall pulling out the daggers "What?!" he asks shocked "how many are there?" i sigh "Im not sure but i know theres at least one other beta but i havent seen the alpha yet" i explain he looks at me deep in thought and says "Maybe...we should call your brothers" i scoff "yeah right we don't get along plus i'v been doing this since i could walk, could shoot a desert eagle when i was nine and i never miss i'll be fine" "I know" he says reluctantly "But your brothers would be homicidal if something happened to you...just be carefull" he sighs before leaving my room my phone beeps i look down to see a text from scott that he's taking alison to the party "it's not me im worried about" i mutter to myself before taking a deep breath and hurling the dagger at the board hitting the bulls eyes dead on

As i walk with scott to the lacrosse field with scott im cracking up laughing "You landed in a pool?" i gasp out still laughing "Hey i slept walked like ten miles into the woods i thought it was a pool" he says with a chuckle "Oh god thats classic" the whistle blows and i run over to the bleachers to watch when i see stiles trying to talk to scott whos walking away as stiles throws his hands up franticly i go ask stiles whats wrong and he tells me about the wolf hairs "Did you tell Scott" i ask with a frown "I tried to he wouldn't listen what do we do now?" he panics "We make him listen" i say with a smirk before walking away

Scott makes first line i knew he would. I am currently walking into stiles' house, he asks Scott and I to meet him here. As i walk to the door way of stiles room i can hear him and scott talking already.

"I'v been up all night researching!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The wolf the bite in the woods remember the joke from the other day? not a joke anymore" Stiles sighs "Do you even know why a wolf howls?"

I Figure now would be a good time to make myself none "To signal the pack" I say walking into the room. "how'd you know that?" Stiles asks him and scott just now noticing me, I shrug me shoulders "I'm a Winchester" i say simply stiles just goes back to ranting, "So if you heard a wolf howling there could have been more maybe even a whole pack of them" "Wolves?" Scott asks clearly confused "No Werewolves." I state "Are you seriously wasting my time with this?" he yells "You know i picking up allison in an hour" "I saw you on the field today scott the way you move your speed your reflexes people can't suddenly do that over night!" stiles says slightly frantic "So i made a good shot?" Scott says with an agitated sigh "No. you made an impossible shot" i corrected "And don't think we haven't noticed you don't need your inhaler anymore" "Ok!..just i can't think about this right now we'll talk tomorrow " Scott says "What? No! the full moons tonight don't you get it!" stiles yells "What are you trying to do? I just made first line i have a date with a girl i can't believe wants to go out with me and everything in my life is suddenly perfect why are you trying to ruin it!?" Stiles sighs "I'm trying to help" I nod "Your cursed Scott" i sate blankly

"And not only will the moon cause the physical change it also happens to be when your blood lust will be at it's peak" Stiles continued "Bloodlust?" Scott asks clearly not impressed "Your urge to kill." i deadpan "Im already starting to feel the urge to kill Azalea" he says glaring at me. Oh hell no now im mad like seriously we're just trying to help i stand up to my full height yelling "Don't you threaten me! i will bleed you out buddy!" "Just listen!" stiles interrupted "The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse ok? i havn't seen anyone raise your pulse like allison does you gotta canceled that date" stiles says as he goes to look through Scotts bag "What are you doing?" he asks watching stiles pull out his phone "Im texting allison" he says like it was obvious "No! give it to me!" Scott yelling pushing stiles into the wall fist raised to hit him. I react quickly on instinct grabbing his arm holding it up by his shoulders and pushing inbetween his shoulder blades until he cries out in pain and knocks the desk chair out of the way instead he looks back at us wide-eyed "Im sorry.." he mumbles out grabbing his back and walking toward the door "I gotta go get ready for that date...sorry" he calls back one more time before leaving "Are you ok?" i ask stiles just walks over to his desk chair picking it up off the floor beofre freezing "Umm zale you might wanna see this.." i look over his shoulder to see three claw marks on the back of the chair "Awww shit."

Stiles some how convinced me to ride with him to lydia's party so we can keep an eye out for scott stiles followed me into my house so i could get ready real quick "So...uh how'd you know all that stuff and how to keep scott from hurting me ?" stiles asks "I..come from a long line of supernatural hunters" i explain as i walk out of the bathroon looking brutal in ripped black skinny jeans combat boots a corset and my black leather jacket "Supernatural hunters?" he questions warily "Some of the best in the country " i say with a smirk "what do you think i do all summer with my brothers" "You hunt." he says with a sigh i smile at him grabbing my duffle bag from the closet and setting it on the bed next to him "whats...Holy god!" he spazzes out as i open it to reveal all my weapons. I quickly suit up slipping my Chinese ring dagger in my boot to silver throwing knives into my corset "what are those?" he aks as i take out a set of something that looks somewhat like silver chop sticks i hit a button on the side and they extend into skinny silver stakes i pop them back into place before using them to hold my hair in a bun "can those kill him?" he questions with wide eyes. "Yes and no. they could kill him or just hurt him depending on how you use them but im not gonna do either this is just incase of other werewolves or hunters" I explain "wait.. theres other hunters?" I hesitate for a second "Yeah specifically werewolf hunters that would hurt scott..but i wont let em" I finish looking around before letting out a sigh and smiling a devious smile at stiles "Lets party!"

When we show up the party is in full swing we head to the back yard deciding to split up and look for scott i let out a breath when i see him dancing with allison and almost gag when a drunken greenburg stumbles up to me offering me a drink to that i simply take his drink from him and hand him a water bottle and replying with a sweet "I dont drink" and sending him on his way tossing out his cup before getting dragged up to the stage with a tipsy lydia she grabs the mike before giggling out "Heeeyy! this is my bestie ZayZay and i want her to sing a song KARAOKE!" I crack up laughing before taking the mike from her "As you all can see lyds a little tipsy at the moment because she just called me ZayZay...but if you guys wanna start doing karaoke then i guess i'll start it off" i tell the dj what song i wanna sing be for grinning at lydia everytime we have a sleepover which is not vary often but still we always do karaoke. The song starts and stiles lets out a loud whistle and i shot him a thumbs up before singing

We were born to break the doors down  
Fighting `till the end  
It`s something that's inside of us  
It`s how we`ve always been (yeah)  
Warrior, ior-ior  
Warrior, ior  
Warrior, ior-ior  
Warrior, ior (ow)  
We are the misfits  
We are the bad kids  
We degenerates  
We ain`t perfect but that's alright  
Love us or hate us  
Nothin` can break us  
Better believe us  
Times, they are a-changing tonight  
We don`t want to flirt with disaster  
On your ass we`ll pounce like a panther  
Cut the bullshit out with a dagger  
With a dagger, with a dagger  
Do or die we all gonna stay young  
Shoot the lights out like a machine gun  
Think it`s time for a revolution  
Revolution, revolution  
We were born to break the doors down, fight until the end (yeah)  
It`s something that's inside of us, it`s how we`ve always been (yeah)  
Warrior, ior-ior  
Warrior, ior  
Warrior, ior-ior  
Warrior, ior (ow)  
Now this is our time  
Our generation  
And we`re impatient  
Animals you ready to fight?!  
Fight for the fuck ups  
Stand up for true love  
We`ll never give up  
Live like it`s our last night alive  
We don't want to flirt with disaster  
On your ass we`ll pounce like a panther  
Cut the bullshit out with a dagger  
With a dagger, with a dagger  
Do or die we all gonna stay young  
Shoot the lights out like a machine gun  
Think it`s time for a revolution  
Revolution, revolution  
We were born to break the doors down, fight until the end (yeah)  
It`s something that's inside of us, it`s how we`ve always been (yeah)  
Warrior, ior-ior  
Warrior, ior  
Warrior, ior-ior  
Warrior, ior  
(Born to- -or)  
(Huh, yeah, yeah)  
(-Or, warrior, -ior)  
(Yeah, yeah, -ior)  
(Huh, yeah)  
We were born to break the doors down, fight until the end (yeah)  
It`s something that`s inside of us it`s how we`ve always been (yeah)  
Warrior, ior-ior  
Warrior, ior  
Warrior, ior-ior  
Warrior, ior 

By the time the song ends I hear stiles yelling for scott and im off the stage and out side in seconds to find allison standing outside watching scott drive down the street stiles following. really. really stiles. hopeless adderal junkie. i turn to allison asking what happened "I don't know" she said looking like she was about to cry. i really don't want her crying on me im not good with tears even my own. i just don't do tears "we were just dancing and i thought he was gonna kiss me and then he just ran off, did i do something wrong?" ohhh boy. scott is SO gonna owe me for this. I put on my best reassuring smile "No you didn't do anthing. ohh you know what? Scott has really bad asthma he probably wasn't feeling well and forgot his inhaler" She nodded looking better now "Allison, Azalea" we turn to see none other then derek hale i smirk at him knowing what game he's playing at already "I'm a friend of Scotts" Mmmhhmm im sure you are Allison turns to look at me seeing the look derek was shooting my way i decided to humor him "Of course hey derek" I say with my best smile allison seemed to relax after that "Do you need a ride?" he asks flashing us a killer smiles, figuring he was going to look for scott i was quick to accept "Yeah that would be great right allison?" "Um yeah thank you"

The ride was painfully awkward only talking when allison gave derek directions to her house when we pull up she politely thanks him for the ride before heading up the drive way "Allison" i call making her stop and turn around "You should give scott a second chance he really likes you and he's a great guy" I say making her blush she nods saying a quiet thank you and continuing into the house "Okay" i sigh turning to derek "lets go find Scott"

"How do you even know about any of this?" He asks cutting straight to the point. I hesitate for a minute "Im..A Winchester I was born into this" I explain watching Derek closely as his body tenses and his grip turns white knuckled on the steering wheel I keep talking not letting him say anything

"I've never hurt an innocent and i dont want scott to either. He didn't ask for this and hes gonna need help..he's one of my best friends he's always been there for me and im gonna be there for him." "even with the argents in town" he spits out bitterly. I scoff "Please half the argent family are loony toons" smiling when i see the corner of his mouth turn up ever so slightly.

The of the ride is silent when we pull up to the reserve we both exit his car walking to a clearing about a mile in "Now we just have to get him here"

"I got this." I state simply Pulling out a dagger from my corset, I can feel derek watching me intensely as i dont flinch my breath doesn't hitch my heart doesn't even skip a beat as i drag the dagger across my palm knowing his blood lust will bring him here as i watch the blood drip down my fingers and onto the forest floor. A few seconds later we hear a growl and i smirk at derek as a vary wolf like scott comes into view i steel myself knowing i might have to hurt him if he gets out of hand "Where is she?" he growls out and i feel kinda offended knowing that he's talking about allison even though it was my blood he smelled but i don't let it bother me "Shes safe...from you" he replies before jumping on scott "Get away from me!" Scott yells "Shh! be quiet!" derek says glancing around and i can hear them too even without werewolf hearing. Hunters. "Too late" i state walking over to them "Their already here...Run!" me and derek take off only to turn back seconds later hearing scotts cry of pain we arrive to see scott pined to a tree an arrow in his arm i turn to derek with a dangerous smile on my face "You take scott i got the hunters" I've got adrenaline in my voice even i can hear but i dont care i was born a fighter and im almost flawless at it. When i get a slight nod from derek im off. I pull the stakes from my hair not caring that i can still feel scott and derek watching me i stick the stakes into the ground using them to hold me up and i swing my body around sweeping the first hunter off his feet his head hits the ground with a hard thump and hes out. I bite my tongue as my still bleeding palm throbs against the cold silver but i dont let it stop me I throw myself into a front walkover taking the stakes with me as i go hurling them at the second hunter pining him to a tree as he cries out the third and last hunter chris argent turns around but by then derek has scott and we're gone. When we get far enough away scott sits against a tree trying to catch his breath "Who were they?" he pants out "Hunters" i state derek glances at me before walking over to scott "they've been hunting our kind for centuries" "you mean your kind you did this to me!" he's yelling now and im starting to get a headache from blood loss if the open wound and blood running down my arm has anything to do with it

"Is it really so bad scott that all your senses are heightened, your faster and stronger then humanly possible? the bite is a gift." I look up to see scott reaction, He. Is not. Happy. At All. "I dont want it!" "OK, alright. enough with the screaming and the yelling" i say wincing slightly as the wind hits my palm they look over at me before frowning at my hand derek places his hand on scott shoulder continuing the conversation a little quieter this time "You will. and your gonna need my help to control it so you and me scott, we're brothers now." And with that he turns to leave as he passes me i reach out and grab his arm causing him to stop and snap his head over to glare at me i give him a tired smile "Thanks." i say sincerely he frowns alittle before nodding and walking away as i release his arm "Well" i sigh looking over at scott "lets get going we've got a lot of walking and explaining to do."

When we finally reach the road the sun is coming up and i'v explained all about my family history to him he was shocked. mad. and them really tired as was i but i think hes ok with it now at least somewhat we both turn to look when we hear a car coming and breath out a sigh of relief when i see it's stiles.

"You know what worries me the most?" scott says "If you say allison im gonna punch you in the face" stiles says as we drive home "yeah? well im gonna punch you in the throat considering you were still thinking about her after i slit my hand open to find you" i huff out. Ok. so maybe it did get to me a little but i mean come on really?! "Oh my god" stiles breathes out looking back at me "theres a first aid kit under the seat back there" i smile a little at him to let him no im ok "thanks" i kind of block out the rest of the conversation to work on my hand first sticking it out the window and poring a bottle of water on it to see it better and now i wish i hadnt it's a lot deeper then i thought "Shit" i breath out causing stiles and scott to stop there conversation and look back at me "why'd you do that?" scott asks confused i roll my eyes "because you had blood lust i had a knife and we needed to find you do you followed the sent of my blood I just didnt think it went so deep" he looks guilty after that. i disinfect it before pulling out a needle and thread to give myself stitches. in a moving car. with my hyperactive best friend driving. fun. i pull a lighter out of my pocket sterilizing the needle before starting i dont show any signs of pain i didnt when i cut myself open and im not gonna when i stitch myself up "dont worry man" stiles starts we'll get through this even if i have to chain you up myself on the full moons and feed you live mice i had a boa once i could do it" I snort "your boa died after like two weeks and those things live for like ever" scott looks over at him with wide eyes as he says "yeah. well. i hated my boa" Before we all burst out laughing . This is my life now.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

OK! first things first i want to say thank you so so much to the people who reviewed it got me going on the second chapter its just nice to know that someone is reading because these chapters do take a long time to right because i want each chapter to be one episode and its like alot of typing...like a lot. but anyway thank you and im gonna do my best to keep cranking out chapters as fast as i can go so heres the new one and i hope you like it! Another thing i forgot to mention is that i am dyslexic so i wanted to apologize if anything is spelt wrong but im trying my best so bare with me. aright enough of that on with the story! ;D

~Chapter two. ~

Monday I was watching lacrosse practice as always. On my way to the bleachers I straighten out my outfit, Black combat boots, see through leopard print tights, a Black high waisted leather shirt ,matched with an baby blue off the shoulder crop sweater with a leopard print heart in the middle with the words 'Destroy what destroys you' i had on dramatic make up a thick cat eye and blood red lip stick and finally my hair was pin straight and half up with a bump. Looking towards to field i see scott and stiles come out with scott looking even more confused then usual? okay..didnt know that was possible but hey ya learn something new every day. Making my way down to stiles i grab his arm causing him to face me "Whats wrong with scott?" I ask "Allisons dad is a hunter" he blurts out after actually realizing what he said i let out a huff "Well shit i coulda tolled him that!" "Well them why didnt you!?" he demands throwing his hands in the air frustrated I shrug "I didn't want to kill his happy, he'll just have to be extra careful" stiles opens his mouth to respond but is cut off by the whistle and the coach yelling at us "STILINSKI GET OVER HERE! AND WINCHESTER GET OFF MY FIELD" I roll my eyes "I don't see your name on it" i say defiantly stiles rolls his eyes at me before picking me up by the waist and carrying me over the the bleachers setting me down and holding up a cautious finger slowly walking a way saying "staayy, stay." I give him a look before poking out my bottle lip and holding my hands up like paws spiting out a sarcastic "Woof" and plopping down in my seat to watch practice. It was going pretty good until jackson plowed over scott, I shoot up catching stiles eyes again making him rub his temples mumbling an "oh god" under his breath "THATS A FOUL! iSN'T THAT A FOUL?!" I scream "WINCHESTER! SHUT UP! AND SIT DOWN OR GET OUT OF MY PRACTICE!" the coach screams right back i sit back down with a loud smack and give a sarcastic smile watching him walk back over to scott i shoot his back the bird and a second later he's yelling "McCalls gonna do it again!" I face palm myself this is not gonna end well. Annnnd yup. jacksons down. And stiles grabs scott before running off to the locker rooms i quickly run down the bleachers stopping behind a tree to pull out my trusty dagger and strap it to my thigh under my skirt. I dont see the eyes that follow are every move, something to scold myself on later.

I run into the locker room to find stiles on the ground staring wide eyed at a vary wolfed out scott on top of the lockers i grab the fire extinguisher on the wall behind me just as scott pounces i spray him and grab stiles pulling him around the conner with me a few minutes later we hear a weak "Stiles?...Ace?" we peak around the conner to see scott panting on a bench "what happened?" he asks confused "you tried to kill us its like i tolled you its anger its your pulse rising" i nod along with stiles as he talks "But thats lacrosse its a pretty violent game if you haven't noticed" "its gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field" i add in "You can't play in the game on Saturday" he shakes his head "But im first line" stiles sighs "Not anymore."

I hang out with scott after school while he talks to stiles on skype i sit on his bed playing with his guitar hearing a noise i look up to see derek in the conner of scotts room he glares at me and i just stare back before turning to look at scott then back at derek before rolling my eyes shaking my head and just going back to the guitar i look up again when i hear a thump i jump up when i see derek had scott against the wall "I saw you on the field today scott" he says "What are you talking about ?" He gasps out "You shifted in front of them!" now hes mad. great. "if they find out about you they found out about me about all of us! then its not just the hunters after us its eveyone!" "They didn't see anything i i sw swear" scott stutters out "and they wont! because if you even think about playing the game on friday im gonna kill you myself." he then glances at me raising a challenging eye brow and my hand now resting on my dagger thats still on my thigh "hey." i say with a chuckle "you hold him, i'll punch" he frowns a little before leaving through the window scott turns around giving me a 'what the hell?' "soo." i say awkwardly "night scott!" i yelling running down the stairs and out the front door

I was walking down the hall when i saw scott and stiles hiding behind a wall so i snuck up behind them "So what are we doing" i whisper shout stiles jumped a mile into the air and scott just 'Shhhed' me. well then. rude.

as scott turns to face us he states "curfew because of the body "

Oh? Ohhhhh... he was listening to papa stilinski. aright. all caught up now.

"Unbelievable" stiles mutters "my dads searching for a rabid animal while the jerk off who actually killed the girl is just hanging out doing whatever he wants" I roll my eyes at them "well we cant just tell your dad the truth about derek" i scoff "Oh please! you wouldn't know 'the truth' if it hit you in the face" they both look at me shocked and offended i sigh "look all im saying is i don't think derek killed the girl and theres nothing you can do" "I can do something" stiles says with his thinking face on oh god here we go again that face is what got us in this mess in the first place "Like what?" scott asks unconvinced "find the other half of the body" he states determined "idiots" i mutter under my breath i turn to scott only to find him across the hall talking to allison i get over there in time to see her walk away looking thoroughly freaked out. I pursed my lips "well...way to be creepy scott" he growls at me and i smack him upside the head he gives me an annoyed glare before grabbing my arm and dragging me with him "just come on" he huffs

Thats how i find my self at derek hales with scott- and he's screaming now ok. he can hear you. ya know. werewolf. just saying. "you don't need to yell he can hear you dumbass" i mutter pulling my oversized sweater down over my cut off shorts and kicking a pile of leaves with my uggs the next time i hear scott talk i look up to see derek on the porch "stay away from her she doesn't know anything!" "Yeah?" derek asks walking over to scott he glances at me and i raise my hands up "Hey. im just hear so you can't kill him" he rolls his eyes before turning back to scott "And what if she does? you think your buddy stiles can just google werewolves and now you've got all the answers?" I speak up "Well maybe not all the answers but he's got me" Derek turns his head to glare at me trying to get me to back down but i just meet his gaze evenly until he turns back to Scott. "You don't get it yet Scott but i'm looking out for you. think about what could happen, your on the field the aggression takes over and you shift in fron of everyone! your mom, your friends when they see you every thing fall apart." he finishes with 'flare' as always ripping Scotts lacrosse net before disappearing back into his house "Come on" i say "Lets go home."

The next day im up early to go jogging, in a pair of black spandex shorts, a neon green sports bra and matching green and black running shoes. my hairs pulled back into a high pony tail and my ipod it strapped to my arm.

I walk down the stairs to find my uncle sitting at the kitchen table coffee cup in hand. "morning uncle tobby" i greet with a smile "Hey, i talked to your brothers they have a case near here in a few weeks and they're gonna come see you" grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge i roll my eyes "Oh joy!" i say sarcastically "Oh come on their your brothers aren't you happy to see them" i sigh "When they act like big brothers instead of hunters. but whatever im going for a run"

When i pass the hale house their are cop cars everywhere along with stiles jeep that Scott is leaning against watching them take Derek out in hand cuffs "Really Scott? Really?" i say knowing he can hear me. im about to walk over there when i see my other moron jump into the police cruiser with Derek. and of course i go to. What? some one has to protect his ass.

"Just so you know im not scared of you" is the first thing i hear getting in the seat next to stiles i scoff loudly hearing that from the fidgety teen. He turns wide eyes over too me just now noticing i was here "Liar" i singsong Derek turns his glare over to me. "Hey no need to glare at me i just got here if you didn't notice" i say gesturing down at my running clothes "I had nothing to do with this, it was all beavous and butt head over here" stiles rolls his eyes "Doesn't matter. look i just wanna know one thing, the girl you killed-" I cut him off right there "for the last time he didn't kill her!" i say annoyed throwing my hands in the air "how do you know?" stiles challenges. I glance over at Derek to see him watching closely also waiting to hear my answer. I sigh "because he didn't try to kill me. Stiles you have no idea how many supernaturals have tried to kill me just because of who i am. he's had plenty of opportunities to kill me- or try to atleast and he's never once laid a hand on me." stiles thinks about it for a minute before speaking again "It was buried on his property" he says "Oh. my. god. Do you have any idea how stupid you sound? almost the entire span of the woods is his 'property', anyone could have put it there! who wouldn't burry a body next to a burnt down house in the middle of the woods?!-no offence" i say glancing at Derek to see him and stiles staring at me in surprise at my outburst "why are you so worried about me when its your friends that's the problem? when he shifts in front of everyone what do you think their gonna do keep cheering him on? i can't stop him but your two can. and trust me" Derek says leaning closers to the bars "you want to." Stiles opens his mouth to respond before getting pulled out of the car by his dad "Oh for the love of crap!" i roll my eyes upwards before turning back to the werewolf in the back seat. who happens to be watching me with just the slightest hint of amusement in his eyes. "I have to go save him again. but don't worry they can't hold you without more evidence you'll be out in no time big guy. in the mean time...don't drop the soap they'd be on you like a blood stain on a white shirt" I muse with a teasing smile and a wink leaving him gaping at me shocked yet again. I quickly make my way over the where the sheriff dragged stiles "Hey sheriff working hard or hardly working?" i say with my biggest brightest smile. he turns to me and he does not look amused. at all. oh boy. "Azalea. exactly what is it that your doing here?" he asks with his sheriff voice on all business. I widen my eyes and pout my lip just the slightest bit in a look that could pretty much get me out of anything i've perfected it over the years. "Well you see sheriff i was just out jogging and i saw the squad cars and stiles jeep and just wanted to make sure he was alright." i finish with a sweet smile. he raises en eyebrow "uh huh and why were you in my cruiser with my son and a murder suspect?" I purse my lips "Moral support?" he nods a little "Get out of here!" he finally says pushing stiles in my direction stiles yelling out "Absolutely!" while i salute him "aye aye captain!"

"I can't find anything on wolfsbane being used for burial" scott says with a slight pained expression on his face "Well keep looking. it could be like skill you have to learn" stiles muses more to himself then anything off in his own little world while i watch highly amused from the backseat patiently waiting for him to give up on google and ask me instead "yeah" scott scoffs "I'll put it on my to-do list right after figuring out how to play in this game tonight" stiles just continues on like he didn't even hear him "Maybe its different for girl werewolves..." I snort, "Ok stop!" scott yells i look at him with concern at the pained look that he was now wearing "Stop what?" i ask warily he groans "Stop saying werewolf! stop enjoying this so much!" i scoff "Ummm news flash scotty no ones enjoying this!" stiles nods "Your just gonna have to learn to except it." scott shakes his head grabbing at his chest i eye him carefully "I can't" he breathes "stiles" i warn "Well your gonna have to "No! I-I can't breath!" he gasps out "what?-why whats happening ?" stiles asks slightly frantic "Stiles you need to pull over!" i say as i start to look through his bag i've seen this type of thing way to many times and i only know one thing that can cause it. i open the back pack and gasps. just like i thought. wolfsbane. "Stiles!" i screech "Why do you have this! are you crazy!" he gapes and looks back at me paling a little "Well what was i supposed to do with it?!" he yells panicking. suddenly scott slams a clawed hand on the ceiling of the jeep "PULL OVER!" he practically growls out, making stiles instantly slam on the brakes.

he grabs his backpack throwing himself out of the jeep, and chucking the bag into the woods. "Alright its gon-" he stops short noticing my face palm as he realizes that scotts gone. like far away. bye bye...see you later.

Stiles is in total panic as he drives through beacon hills trying to find scott, I try to tell him that he won't be able to unless he wants me to go all hunter on this mother. but...he uh doesn't listen. "Stiles you know you can't call dispatch while im working" i look over at the sound of a voice and roll my eyes when i realize that stiles called the police. dumbass. "Listen i just need to know if you've gotten any odd calls lately?" stiles says drawing my attention back to the current conversation, "Odd how?" the women asks obviously not interested "like an odd animal or dog-like individual..."

I gape at him, like mouth wide open finding nemo style. that was the most retarded thing i have ever heard! "...im hanging up now" "NO WAIT !-" he's cut off by the sound of the dial tone and lets out a groan and tosses his phone into the back seat. "Hey look at the bright side all she did was hang up, i would've had you committed talking like that. i mean damn." i finish with a chuckle mocking him in a deep voice "Um...like an odd dog-like individual" that gets him to crack and he lets out a loud laugh "Come on we've got to get to the game. just pray he shows up"

After getting ready for the game, which consists of me changing into a pair of thick black leggings heavy maroon socks rolled down to the top of my combat boots and one of stiles old lacrosse hoodies that match and fits me down to mid thigh. I throw my raven colored hair into a high pony tale and im all set.

Stiles immediately heads off into the locker room while i look for a seat, i hear my name and look up to see alison making her way toward me with her dad. oh well this is gonna be interesting... "zales hey!" alison greets giving me a light hug "Hey ally" i say with a chuckle "Oh! dad this is my friend Azalea Winchester azalea this is my dad" i watch in amusement as his brows hit his hair line at my last name. I stick my hand out "It's nice to meet you mister argent." an amused smile still in place. he grips my hand in a firm shake and nods "Azalea winchester is it?" i grin, and there it is. i smirk "the one and only" i say putting subtle emphasis on the words 'one' and 'only' giving him a meaningful look, i turn and grip alisons wrist "Come on lets go find lydia!"

The game goes alright scott does show up, and we win but for a few minutes in the middle of all of it alison was holding lydia "WE LOVE JACKSON!" sign and i thought we were done for not to mention I could feel chris practically burning a hole into the side of my head the whole time. As soon as its over scott takes off and im off the bleachers in seconds ready to take off after him, he did pretty good i still don't think he should've play he did shift at the end but he pulled through and made the winning goal but to jacksons displeasure. As im heading toward the locker room im stopped bye stiles who is in panic.

We make it into the locker room in time to see scott and alison kiss and while stiles goes to watch i slap the back of his head and he rethinks it. when they break apart alison heads our direction we put our heads down like that'll help her not see us. of course she does anyway "Stiles. ace." "Hey..." stiles says with an awkward wave while i fist pump and scream "GET SOME GIRL!" alisons loud laughter follows her all the way out of the locker room. i turn my attention back to scott who looks higher then a kite at the moment and its almost laughable and when he breaths out "i kissed her" like he just snorted a rainbow up his ass, i have to bite my lip to keep from laughing "We saw that" stiles says "She kissed me back" i clear my throat "yeah we uh saw that too" i giggle out before stopping my self i just giggle like an idiot. umm eww. "It's pretty good right?" stiles asks and i almost say 'how would you know' but i retrain myself "I don't know how but i controlled it i pulled it back-maybe its not so bad you know? maybe i can do this" i grin at him. i know you can do this scott, and im gonna make sure because i'll be damned if i lose you because of this. "Yeah so we'll talk later then-" stiles says not wanting to bring him down "what?" scott asks grabbing stiles shirt to stop him from leaving "I'll make this simple my dad got a call. they determined the girl was kill by animal not human. derek human not animal derek not the killer. derek let out of jail." scotts eyes widen in panic "What?!" i nod i dont wanna say i tolled you so but... "And thats not the only thing. my dad I.D.'ed the dead girl-both halves, her name was Laura. Laura hale." scott freaks "HALE?" "Dereks sister." stiles explains looking like he could just curl up and die

While me on the other hand sings out "PLOOTTEE TWIISSTTT!" earning me a look . what?

OK! so thats the second episode i am so sorry for taking so long but my laptop charger literally burnt out like it was on fire.. it was a bad day anyway we had to order a new one and it took forever! to get here but im back on line and im gonna try my best to get more chapters up faster! hope you liked it


	3. Chapter 3

The Morning after the big game i know everything is gonna change for good. more popularity for scott, a whole lot more werewolf training, and unfortunately for me probably more talks a bout my family. Not that i don't love my family, because i do. more then anything, but growing up the way that i did and having to go through so much shit is not something i like to relive especially a few really bad accidents that shall not be named at the moment.

Getting dressed I decide on a simply but cute outfit you never really know what could happen now. I slip on a pair of black cut off shorts, and grab a plane white button down I stole from dean last summer that fits lose and a little long, throwing it over my black lace bra top leaving a few button's open and grabbing my red high heels.

I leave my make-up light and pull my hair up into a high but long pony tail using a red scrunchy to match my shoes.

I pull my car into the school parking lot quickly finding a space and strutting my way into the school, hey if you've got it flaunt it right?

even though im not entirely sure what 'it' is oh well.

I slip into my spot by scott and stiles half way to the door in time to hear stiles ask "So you killed her?" making me freeze and grab onto his arm alerting them to my presents

"Whoa whoa Whooaa. stop the presses and reprint. who did scott kill?"

"Alison." stiles says like its no big deal. my eyes widen and scott smack's the back of stiles head before explaining to me like a normal person.

"I had a dream last night that I killed alison, I woke up sweating and i couldn't breath i've never had a dream where i woke up like that before" he says with a shudder reliving the dream.

"Really? I have usually end a little differently." stiles says with a far away look on his face

I look at him in disgust "Okay, one gross. b, EWWW! 3 *gag* and Quattro -*smack* " i finish with a smack upside his head. stiles chuckles a little anyway rubbing the sore spot on his head.

"and never give us that much detail about you in bed again. i meant i never had a dream that felt that real before" scott says with amusement on his face

Stiles gins entirely too please with himself "How real?" he asks amusement in his voice too

"like it actually happened" Scott says a slight hint of fear in his tone

He push through the doors, only to stop short when we see the bus bloody and ripped apart police officers every where.

"Relax Scott im sure she's fine!" i yell after scott who is in total panic

"Just help me find her!" he yells not even looking back at us

"Im sure she's fine" stiles says trying to calm him down

"She's not answering my texts!" i huff out a sigh "It could just be a coincident!" stiles nods along "Yeah a seriously amazing coincident.."

I kick him in the shin when scott growls and turns a corner "your not helping!"

I find scott panting in front of a locker that he apparently smashed in.

"Come on scott it's ok just calm down and i'll help you find her ok?"

I ask in a soft voice tugging him back into the main hallway only to have him bump into alison her self.

I heave a sigh of relief and groan when they announce class as scheduled, grabbing stiles by his shirt and dragging him with me.

In chemistry we try to make sense of what happened for scotts sake.

"Maybe it was my blood on the door?" scott says I grimace. why? because scott is now my puppy and no body makes baby bleed.

"Or maybe it was an animal you know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something?" stiles suggest' I tilt my head from side to side in a deciding manner

"and did what?" scott asks like really scott you can't think of one reason why a WEREWOLF would want to hunt something?...really?

"Ate it" stiles deadpans like it was obvious and it kinda is.

"Raw?!" scott cry's outraged and if it wasn't for the fact that scott proably mauled some guy I would have laughed

"No, you stopped to bake it in your little werewolf oven. i don't know your the one who can't remember anything!" stiles says in a vary stiles manner complete with hand gestures.

"Mister stilinski!" oh god I am soo not in the mood for your shit mister Harris. "If that's your idea of a hushed whisper you might want to take the head phones out every once in a while"

now me being me well he should have expected it.

"What'd you eat for breakfast this morning carnation instant bitch?"

the class room fills with barely held back laughter "Winchester!"

I raise my hands up in mock surrender "What? all i'm saying is that if i wanted a bitch i would have bought a dog."

"Principle! miss winchester!" I roll my eyes as i get up and grab my bag "How original" i mutter under my breath giving my boys a mock solute on my way out.

After my normal visit to the principles office it's off to lunch with my boys and their still on there conversation as we sit down me taking a seat next to stiles and scott planting himself across from us

"But dreams aren't memories!" stiles says still aggravated at having no idea whats going on.

"Well then it wasn't a dream i did something last night and i can't remember what. i can't go out with alison tonight i have to cancel" he says with a defeated sigh.

"No your not, you can't cancel your entire life we'll figure it out." i say with finality in my voice

"Figure what out?" i look up to see my favorite strawberry blonde take a seat at out table

"just uh homework" stiles stutters out before getting into my person space to whisper "Why is she sitting with us?"

I shrug my shoulders and push his face away turning back to the table to see that it has filled up with alison, danny, jackson and a few other people i don't know.

"So i heard it was a mountain lion attack." ahh danny i love danny he's adorable

"I heard cougar." jackson says his usual cocky self, i roll my eyes and mutter dumbass under my breath

"A cougar is a mountain lion" lydia says adding in a ditzy "Isn't it?" when jackson gives her a look

"Who cares he's probably a homeless tweaker who was gonna die anyways" he snaps

I snort "Wow jackson does every one image duck tape over your mouth THIS early into the conversation?" he rolls his eyes at me and stiles snickers

"Actually they just found out who it is check it out" stiles says holding his phone out for everyone to see

"Hey i, i know this guy" scott says a far away sound to his voice

"You do?" alison asks

"Yeah back when i use to live with my dad he was the driver" he explained i make a grossed out faced at the mention of his father and he grins at me no one likes scotts father

"Can we talk about something a little more fun please?" lydia asks "Oh where are we going tonight?" she asks alison who has a deer caught in the head lights look on her face

"You said you and scott were gonna hang out?" she says like its obvious

"We were thinking of what we wanted to do.." she trailed off glancing at scott whos face is really kind of comical at the moment

"Well im not sitting at home and watching lacrosse videos agian so if the four of us are hanging out we're doing something fun."

scott chocks on his drink "You wanna hang out the four of us like us and them...?" scott ask alison

"Umm yeah sounds fun?" she says uncertainly

"You know what else sounds fun? stabbing myself in the face with this fork" jackson says picking up his fork, lydia just takes it out of his hand and sets it back down..me on the other hand of course cant resist my chance

"Not bad...but if you really wanted to hurt your self you could always climb your ego and then jump to your I.Q." he sneers at me and danny chocks on his laughter. I grin.

"Oh how about bowling you love bowling!" lydia says turning to jackson who scoffs "yeah with actual competition"

"how do you know were not actual competition?" alison asks and there is some of that argent blood showing through "you can bowl right?" she ask turning her attention toward scott

"Kind of.." he says sheepishly

jackson pushes his tray away so he can lean on the table "is it 'kind of' or a yes?"

"Yes in fact im a great bowler!" scott says and i face palm

"You can come to if you want to azalea." lydia says causing everyones attention to turn toward me

I groan "I can't i have to talk to my uncle apparently he decided it was a good idea to drop the news that my brothers are coming to see me the other day and i've been avoiding him."

Lydia grins and turns toward alison again "Wait till you see her brothers they're so hot!" alison barks out a surprised laugh and jackson and scott glare at her stiles on the other hand gapes at me

"Your brothers? your BIG brothers with the short tempers and gun license those brothers?" every is now starting at me wide eyed and interested

I wave a hand at him "Only dean has a short temper sammy's more or less fine most of the time and yes those brothers"

"Your a horrible bowler!" stiles yells once we're outside heading to the parking lot

"I know! i am such an idiot!" he says beating himself up about it

"it was like watching a train wreck and then comes that word"

"hanging out" they say together " you don't hang out with hot girls its like death ok!" stiles says

"Hey!" i say hitting him upside the head

"You dont count zales you'll probably be the death of us anyway" he says waving it off

Scott and stiles notice they way i bristle at the comment but don't say anything about it and for that i am greatful.

"you might as well be her gay best friend you and danny can start hanging out"

" I ether attacked a guy or i didn't"

"I dont think danny likes me vary much"

"he loves me!"

"I ask alison out on a date and now were 'hanging out'"

" Am i not attractive to gay guys?"

I snort

"and now im gonna be late for work!"

"bye scott!"

"wait you didn't answer my question- am i attractive to gay guys?!"

"i think your adorable!" i say giving him a cheeky grin

he sighs "thanks"

I chuckle "See you later stilinski"

A couple hours later I get a call from stiles saying derek tolled scott to go back to the bus and asked if i wanted to come along.

I glace around at where i am walking on the side of the road red high heels in one hand my black duffle in the other i dont know why in the hell i didn't change when i got home and decided i wanted to walk miles into the woods and do some training but that was hours ago now oh well

"Umm no you guys go ahead i'll catch up with you later" i hang up after he agrees

I look up at the sound of a car and shake my head as a familiar black camaro the window rolls down to reveal a smirking derek hale

"Need a ride?" he asks smirk still in place

"No thanks" I say with a scoff I may be a little fond of derek but i've had a bad day and that arrogant smirk is bugging me a little. just them it down pours and im completely soaked a few seconds later when he say amusement in his voice "you sure?"

I huff and throw open the passenger door plopping down with a wet splash and tossing my heels down on the floor throwing my duffle into the back seat.

"thank you" i mutter he nods with a chuckle

"Heading home?" its my turn to nod at that "i just have to stop for gas first"

I brighten at that "Yay! we are so getting slushies!"

He gives me an are you serious look but i just keep grinning at him in excitement.

When we get to the gas station we both get out of the car i pull my hair free of its pony tail wringing it out before unbuttoning my top wringing out the side of that and then tying it under my bra top.

"Now what flavor do you want?" i ask turning to face derek he simply raises his eyebrow at me

I roll my eyes "Your getting a slushy weather you like it or not so just tell me what flavor" i say with a wide-eyed innocent smile that always gets me out of trouble even though i know i probably look like hell. my shorts are soaked throw and hanging too low on my hips my shirt is tied under my bust im bare foot and my hair is a wet curly mess.

He gives me a look i can't figure out before finally just saying "Coke."

I slump a little "That is soo boring. fine,fine." i say with a wave of my hand wandering into the gas station.

When i come back out derek is still standing by his care pumping gas i walk over handing him his cup.

"There, coke. cause your boring." i say with a smirk he rolls his eyes at me before noticing two black suv's blocking us in and pulling me flat against him as they get out my back against his chest.

Chris Argent and two of his idiots came out, chris taking note of me and smirking but not saying anything about it yet, his buddies however did not hide they're shame at checking me out, making derek unknowingly tighten his grip on my hip.

I keep a close eye on all of them as chris starts to talk. me and derek remain silent.

"Nice car. black cars though vary hard to keep clean, I would defiantly suggest a little more maintenance" I raise an unimpressed eye brow at him

"You should take care of the things you love, that's something I learned from my family you don't have much of that these days do you?" Derek tightens his grip even more and I clench my jaw.

He slowly loosens his grip on my hips as I lean back into him hinting to him to relax. chris noticed.

"They're see how it makes everything clearer?" oh come on! even a donkey could catch the double meaning in those words.

They were going to walk away I saw Chris hesitate and I knew he was gonna turn around even before derek said something.

"you forgot to check the oil." Chris chuckles "Check the mans oil."

One of the two other guys comes over with his riffle and smashes in the window. Chris then turns to me.

"Azalea." he says making me look up at him and derek glance down at me

"funny seeing you here, you know i didn't even recognize you until alison said something about your name, i sould have you look just like your mother other than the dark hair of course" I tense my entire body and set my jaw narrowing my eyes at him as he continues to mock me.

"I wonder how your father deals with that? then again maybe he doesn't you are after all here living with your uncle. and hanging around a wolf none the less, you should just watch your self."

And i've had enough I step out of Derek's hold

And laugh "What the hell do you think gives you the right to threaten me? cause your a big bad veteran werewolf hunter? news flash I hunt EVERYTHING im THE BEST. female hunter in the almost the entire world.

and im only sixteen." I smirk at him stepping forward toward the hunter that smashed in the window.

"I don't want to hear a word about my mother from you she never really liked you vary much. and dont. threaten. me." I step forward grabbing the mans arm and pressing down on a pressure point him instantly dropping to the floor.

"Someone could get hurt" I muse never breaking eye contact from chris as I bend down grabbing his gun quickly breaking it down into three pieces and tucking the clip of bullets into my pocket. giggling when i see what kind of gun it is.

"Oh look. its a winchester." and with that I drop the dismantled gun onto the ground carefully brushing the glass off my seat before settling into the car

"Don't worry!" I call as we drive past them "He should only be out for a couple hours...I think." with that I wink and we're off

When we pull up to my house we sit in silence for a minute while i gather my stuff im about to open the door when derek speaks up.

"What was all that about? with chris" he asks carefully

I clench my fist and close my eyes taking a deep breath. by body still turned toward the car door as I retell something i've tried to forget for years

"When my mom married my dad she knew what he did. she knew it was dangerous and she did it anyway. brought three kids into this world, john Winchesters kids. One night when i was three maybe four, I couldn't sleep. I don't remember why, she got up with me we were gonna go make hot chocolate. we stopped at my brothers room to check on them before we went down stairs, there was a man standing over sammys bed...it was too dark to see but we assumed it was my dad...we didn't have any reason to think differently. when we got down the stairs...the-the tv was on and my dad was asleep in his chair. My-my mom she started yelling for sam and running up the stairs, i was screaming for my dad by the time he got over to me, we heard my mother scream. i ran as fast as i could up the stairs making it to the room before my dad. when i got into the room sam and dean were out of bad sitting in corner...by themselves. i got into the middle of the room. and something dripped on my face."

I take a shuddering breath in before continuing on.

"When i looked up. she. she...was nailed to the ceiling. seconds later the house was covered in flames. my brother were crying my dad grabbed sam and stared yelling for dean to get me and take me outside. I kicked and I screamed and I wouldn't let him touch me. i wanted to save her and i couldn't he finally picked me up and got us out...me fighting him the entire way." I shake my head and grip the door knob "The next day we were thrust into training thats why im so good my brother were eight and six already grown some me on the other hand this is how i was raised and i promised myself that i would never be weak like that again. the only time i've ever broke was once and it still haunts me."

I shake off the tears on my lashes. I don't cry. "Anyway thanks for the ride" Im out of the car before derek can even comment about any of it.

I don't hear him drive away until fifteen minutes after im in the house.

OK! so that was the third episode I don't have her in the big fight scene with scott and derek but she will hear about it later. I obviously changed the time line of the death of mary winchester but it had to fit my story so thats why

And i do have a trailer for this story on youtube it's not a vary good one but its still there if you want to see it

Azalea is played by meagan fox.


	4. Chapter 4

After I 'Accidentally' missed a phone call from my brothers, after the day I had I just really wasn't in the mood. And a lecture from my uncle about my brothers I threw myself into my bed to hopefully sleep forever, unfortunately I hardly slept at all. leaving me in a practically homicidal mood.

When I finally managed to drag myself out of bed, I quickly threw on a pair of faded hip hugger jeans and a white crop top slipping my feet into a pair of high top's, I trudged down the stair pretty much ready to raise some hell.

So when scott called at seven thirty in the morning that's pretty much exactly what he got.

"What?!" I barked into the phone

Scott chuckles "Rough night?" he teases knowing how I am without sleep, that happens to help when im hunting on a case and don't sleep for like a day and a half im ready to kill the damned thing as soon as we find it

"I will personally rip out your vocal cords" I huff into the phone

"I guess you don't want to know what derek tolled me then?"

I perk up at that "Scott..." I warn

"Ok, ok. He didn't bite me." he states waiting for my reaction

although Im barley registering what he says, I thought derek was a beta but I didn't say anything because I didn't know for sure so I simply offer a "MmmHmm"

"Yeah theres another werewolf, the alpha he bit me and im part of his pack derek wants my help to track it down but i don't know i mean it's like derek am i right? i don't really trust him hes all brooding and- Are you even listening to me"

I pull the phone from my ear and stare blankly at it for a second before heaving a sigh "No, no I'm listening it just takes me a minute to process so much stupid all at once" I drawl

He scoffs "Well thats rude. i'll just see at school then zale" after that im met with a dial tone. thank the good lord for that.

I hate you school. I hate you school, I hate you school. I mutter walking into the building.

I bump into people here and there after a few classes, muttering almost inaudibly "I hate you. Im shooting you. Don't even know you but im defiantly shooting you."

Finally making my way into the english class room i take my seat behind stiles barely sparing him a glance as I fall into my chair and drop my had onto my desk. I look up when stiles taps my shoulder and see him set a bottle of mountain dew in front of me. I give him a grateful smile and a tired nod jugging half the bottle before the teacher even starts the lesson.

"If dereks not the alpha and he's not the one that bit you then who is?" I hear stiles ask I turn my head toward their conversation from its place on my desk

"I don't know" scott whispers back

"Did the alpha kill the bus driver?" stiles asks clearly getting frustrated

"I don't know" scott repeated

Stiles pouts slightly before leaning forward again "Does alisons dad know about the-"

"I don't know!" scott shouts making every one look at us I roll my eyes

The teacher who's name i can't even care to remember at the moment sets my graded test in front of me and im too tired to even be happy about the red letter A on the top.

I look over at my boys and stiles got an A not surprising to me in the least he actually really smart people just don't think so because of his ADHD. scott on the other hand got a D...bummer.

"Dude you need to study more" stiles says sarcastically Scott heaves out a sigh and flips his paper over.

"It was a joke bro, calm down it's one test your gonna make it up. do you want my help studying?" he asks. aw cute best friend moment for stiles.

"No im studying with alison after school today" Oh well that's just great Scott go to the argents house why don't ya you know just because your a newly turned werewolf who cant control his shift shouldn't put up red flags at all. good thinking scooby!

Stiles has a slightly different reaction then what i was thinking to myself. he raises a suggestive eye brow "That my boy!" he says in a- aw god what voice even was that?

"we're just studying" he says with a light pink blush coloring his cheeks. oh god.

"no your not" stiles snorts. I chuckle shaking my head at him

"Im not?" scott asks. aw poor confused little scotty, i'll let stiles take this one.

"Not if im forced to live vicariously through you! if you go to her house and mess up this amazing opportunity i swear to god i will have you deballed-"

"Ok! ok, just- i don't want to talk about any of this any more"

stiles raises his hand in surrender "Fine, no more talks about alison, or the alpha or derek...especially derek...who still scares me" I laugh at him and he glares at him.

When school is over we make are way outside and stiles scoops me up on his back "Here let me carry you, you look like death." he states bluntly

I snort "gee thanks stiles" but I rest my chin on his shoulder anyway and let him carry me over to my car.

I'm digging through my back trying to find my keys when all the sudden everyone has their horns blaring I look at the front of the line only to find stiles jeep him kneeling in front of it.

I quickly run over stopping short when I see a vary sick looking derek sprawled out on the ground.

"What the hell happened?" I question kneeling down next to the werewolf.

"I was shot" derek explained with a pained expression on his face. well shit that does it right there. if I thought I was mad before I was livid now.

"He's not looking so good dude." stiles muses. Nooo! really? and I thought he was the smart one.

"Why aren't you healing?" I ask frowning at him in concern he meets my eyes with a pained look for a second before answering

"I can't it was a different kind of bullet." he pants out

"A silver bullet?!" stiles asks excited

"No you idiot" he and derek bit out at the same time earning a weird look

"Silver bullets are only use for a different breed of werewolves" I say

"wait" scott interrupted "that what she meant when she said you had forty eight hours"

We all look to scott "Who?" derek asks slightly wide eyed.

"The one who shot you" and yup that's enough for me. I immediately get up and turn to walk away.

"where are you going?" stiles asks shocked and confused

I turn around to face him "oh you know thought i'd stop for a slushy on the way to murder the bitch" I say nonchalantly

They gape at me before scott grabs me by the waist "Oh no you don't! just- help me put him in the car" I glare at him but help none the less and we settle derek into the passenger seat of stiles' jeep.

I make my way over to the driver side pushing the seat up and climbing into the back "What about your car?" stiles asks when he settles into his seat

I wave him off "we can come back for it later right now we have to get him out of here"

"I need you to find out what kind of bullets they used" derek says turning toward scott.

"how the hell am i supposed to do that?" scott scoff's irritated

"she's an argent. she's with them." Aw the damned argent bitch

"why should I help you?" scott asks defiantly

I glare at him "Because dumb ass, YOU need HIM. and I will turn you into a fur coat for being a jack ass"

They all turn to look at me I simply raise a challenging eyes brow at scott

"Fine i'll try just get him out of here" he's reluctantly agrees

"I hate you so much for this" stiles grumbles as he starts the car

Once we get on the road I dig through my bag finding a tissue and wetting it down with a bottle of water before pulling myself to sit with my back against the dash board in between stiles and derek.

I press the wet tissue to derek's sweaty forehead frowning in concern "God derek that bullet had to have been laced with something" I say quietly. He just stares with gratitude in his eyes as I keep pressing the cold tissue to his fever written forehead.

"Scott needs more time" stiles says bitterly before biting out "Hey try not to bleed out on my seats were almost there"

"almost where?" derek asks still alittle out of breath

"Your house" stiles replies in a 'duh' tone

"what no you can't take me there" derek says sounding like he was trying to yell

"I can't take you to your own house?" stiles asks with a scoff

"Not when I can't protect myself " the injured werewolf says

suddenly stiles pulls over onto the side of the road and cuts the engine turning to face us

"what happens if scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? huh are you dieing?"

"Not yet I have a last resort" derek pants out in a pained voice

"what do you mean what last resort!" stiles cries throwing his hand in the air

Derek however was not paying attention as he rolled up the sleeve to his shirt revealing his arm that seems to be rotting from the inside out. isn't that lovely.

"oh my god what is that?" stiles whines "Is that contagious?"

I roll my eyes at him "Its a bullet wound stiles not a virus"

He ignores me "you know what you should probably just get out" he says pointing to the door. excuse me?

"Start the car. now." derek commands

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look in fact I think if I wanted too I could drag your little werewolf ass into the middle of the road and leave you for dead!" stiles ranted by then I had. had enough

"Stiles! start the car. my patience is wearing vary thin right now and by 'thin' I mean you are one dumb-ass comment away from being bitch slapped so hard your head will spin!" I rant huffing a big breath before continuing "I've had zero sleep and i will not be held accountable for what I do. so you start the damn car while i sit back here and pray for more patience because if god gives me strength i just know im gonna use if to knock you the fuck out!"

by the time im done stiles is gaping at me derek looks slightly amused through his pain and im giving stiles a death stare until he sighs and looks away staring the car. "Thank you!"

Eventually scott called rambling about how he was stuck at an argent family dinner or some bull shit like that.

"What am i supposed to do with him?" stiles asks exhausted

"take him somewhere. anywhere." I could hear scott from where i sat next to stiles and he sounded agitated.

"Thank you for being specific scott" I say sarcastically

"Shut up Azalea!" he snapped at me

"Oh hell no! you don't get to tell me to shut up! while were all trying to save the one person who can actually help you your chumming it up with the argents! hunters who could kill you! I have had a maximum of two hours of sleep and i am sooo not in the mood for your bull shit!"

Scotts quiet for a minute before saying smugly "Oh, and your not a hunter who could kill me? I still hang out with you don't I Winchester?"

Both heads in the car snap over too me watching my reaction, I clench my fist so hard i can feel my nails bite into the skin harshly, I open my mouth to reply but think better then to say the acid words on my tongue instead clamping my mouth shut and moving into the back seat.

Stiles glares at the phone "nice going dumbass- by the way he's starting to smell"

"Like what?" scott asks a little quiet now that he made me upset

"Like death!" stiles answers dramatically stressing the word 'death' out Derek scowls at him and I let out an unattractive snort. affectively turning the glare at me. i just chuckle and hold my hands up in surrender.

"do you want a distraction from the pain?" I ask

He gives me a look "mentioning the pain just reminds me of it"

I just ignore him and start talking "One time me and my brothers were on a case and dean ended up in the hospital because of this possessed teddy bear, and the commercial for snuggle fabric softener was on. so he says, and i quote 'that fabric softener teddy bear ooh gonna hunt that little bitch down' unquote. so now every summer when i go hunting with them i hide a teddy bear in deans bed just to watch him freak out and shoot it"

Derek actually looks like he's gonna laugh as i start to laugh like the real kind the comes from your belly that doesn't happen often but thinking of my brothers face as he shoots the teddy bear in his bed gets me every time.

"you'll never believe where he wants me to take you" stiles says interrupting my laughter derek snatches the phone from him

"Did you find it?" he asks hopefully "look if you don't find it then im dead"

That sends a ach in my chest and i don't know why, but im not really likeing where this is going.

"Then think about this, the alpha calls you out against your will and he's going to do it again. next time you either kill with him or you get killed. if you want to stay alive you need me." He pauses for a minute catching his breath back after that wonderful lecture

"Find the bullet." he demands snapping the phone shut. I sigh running my hand through my hair frustrated turning my gaze over to stiles "Come on lets go."

"OH MY GOD STILES! do you not know how to work a key?!" I growled out while stiles fumbled with the key to the clinic my arm wrapped around derek's waist supporting most of his weight.

After stiles finally got the door open derek pushed himself away from me stumbling over to a pile of dog food and collapsing onto the bags.

Stiles phone beeps signaling a text he reads it over before mumbling "Does nordic blue monkshood mean anything to you?" my head instantly snaps up to look at stiles.

"That bitch shot him with what?" I ask livid but dangerously calm.

Stiles glances at me wide eyed and stumbles over his words finally spitting the words back out "Nordic blue monkshood..."

Derek sighs exhausted "he needs to bring me the bullet"

"why?" stiles asks texting scott back telling him to come

"Because he's going to die with out it." I snap looking derek over once more "and by the looks of it...soon."

Me and stiles work together to get him into one of the back rooms, him stripping himself of his shirt as so as were in, now if it was any other time i would have taken the time to look him over, i mean come on even his abs have abs. but the mans dieing so i held on to some self control.

"you know that really doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a good nights sleep couldn't fix" stiles tries hopefully

"when the infection reaches my heart it'll kill me" derek explained

"positivity really isn't in your vocabulary is it?" stiles drawls sarcastically

I snort "Oh because your gonna be all cheerful when your dieing, and some idiot is making you wish you were already dead"

"If he doesn't get here in time, last resort." Derek says successfully bringing our attention back to him

"Which is?" stiles asks as we watch him dig through cabinets

He turns around holding up a saw of some sort "One of you are gonna cut off my arm."

"You can take this one Azalea!" stiles yelps

I hold up my hands shaking my head "Oh no you don't i've seen enough body parts thank you its your turn"

"What! no you do it! your a winchester you guys probably do this sort of thing all the time!"

"Yeah? well welcome to the family!" I say pushing him toward derek

"What if you bleed to death?" He breaths out terrified, I feel bad for making him do it but i don't think i could bring myself to cut off one of dereks limbs. and it aggravates me.

"it'll heal if it works" Derek says his voice muffled from the blue band he's trying to tie on his arm

"Look i don't think i can" stiles rubs his hand down the back of his neck sheepishly

"Why not?!" derek snaps

"well because of the cutting of the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!"

"Do you faint at the sight of blood?" derek groans slaming his non injured arm down on the table

"Not but i might at the sight of a chopped of arm!" he cries

"Fine then how about this you cut of my arm or i'll cut of your head"

Well then that's one way to get her done...

"Look i am so not buying your thre-" stiles is cut of by derek who has him by his shirt half across the table. stiles panics "Ok, ok. fine. bought sold. i'll do it."

Derek suddenly jerks bending over the side of the table and spits up black blood, i rush over steadying him with one hand using the other to rub circles into the spiral tattoo between his shoulder blades, like my brothers have done the many times i've had to ingest vampire blood and been sick the next day.

"you have to do it now!" i yell

"I dont-" "JUST DO IT!" derek roars "ok! OK HERE WE GO!"

I hold my breath at the sound of the saw turning on only to let it out when we hear "Stiles!? what the hell are you doing!"

We turn to the door way seeing scott standing there a look of disgust on his face.

Stiles lets out a slightly hysterical laugh "Oh thank god you just prevent a life time of nightmares"

"Did you get it?!" I yell at scott making him jump before handing derek the bullet

"what are you gonna do with it?" scott asks curiously

"Im gonna-gonna" derek sways suddenly falling to the floor dropping the bullet on the way

"Son of a bitch!" I yell "Scott get me the bullet!" I screech vaguely hears stiles yell about thinking derek was dead

"I got it!" scott finally yells, I grab it from him "Quick get me a lighter. Stiles get him awake!"

He throws his hand up "How?!"

"Punch him!" i suggest snatching the lighter from scott

"Please don't kill me for this" stiles mutters before slamming his fist into dereks face effectively getting him to wake up, pulling him to his feet as i bite off the top of the bullet tapping the side of it against the table to get the wolfsbane out lighting it one fire.

And leaning away from the flames as they spark carefully scooping it up in my hand i grip dereks arm look him straight in the eyes "You ready?"

He gives me a tiny nod and i suck in a deep breath before pushing it into the bullet wound pulling the boys out of the way as he drops to the ground screaming in agony. he arches he back up off the floor and they all watch in fascination as the dark vein's fade away and the bullet hole closes up in a poof of blue smoke

It quiet for a minute everyone processing what just happened. stiles is the first to break the silence "That. was. awesome! yes!" derek glares at him and scott gapes at him while i just shake my head and chuckle fondly

"Are you ok?" scott asks warily looking down at derek as he catches his breath in the floor

"except for the agonizing pain?" he bites out sarcastically

"I guess the ability to use sarcasm is a sign of good heath" stiles muses

I roll my eyes reaching my hand down to help derek up he takes it with out hesitation and i smile softly at him hopefully reassuring.

"Ok we saved your life so now your gonna leave us alone all of us" scott says with a pointed look at me, derek follow's his gaze to me and glares full force at scott "Or im gonna go back to the argents and tell them-"

"Your gonna trust them? you think they can help you?" derek rants outraged

"Why not they're a heck of a lot nicer then you" scott shoots back.

I scoff and derek catches my gaze with a look i can't describe before turning back to scott "Yeah i can show you exactly how nice they are."

Stiles drives us to dereks car leaving us with the promise to see us at school the next day. before driving home to his dad.

we pull up to the hospitals long term care unit some time later following derek inside. Ignoring scott questions as to why we're here. I already know why were here and I swallow down the anxious feeling in my stomach.

Derek leads us into a dark room were a man sits in a wheelchair completely unmoving

"who is he?" scott asks

"My uncle. peter hale" derek says voice tense I reach down and grab his hand, i can feel his gaze on the side of my head but i don't move my gaze from peter i just simply squeeze his hand in reassurance.

"Is he like you a werewolf i mean?" scott questions

"He was now he's barely even human. six years ago when my sister and i were at school our house caught fire. eleven people were trapped inside he was the only survivor"

"So what makes you so sure they did it?" scott aks defiantly i shake my dead at him.

"They were the only ones who knew about us" derek clarifies

"So then they had a reason" scott says i turn to him mouth a gape. who says something like that? 'they knew you were different so that gives them a reason to burn your family alive?'

Derek leans forward "You tell me what justifies this scott" He says as he turns the wheel chair around revealing the brunt and lifeless face of his uncle

"No one has a reason to do that scott" I say softly turning their attention to me "Werewolf hunters have of code, they say they'll only kill an adult and only with absolute prove that they've spilt human blood. there were children in that house and people who didn't even have the wolf gene. nothing justifies that" I lecture

We all turn at the shrill voice of a redheaded nurse "What are you doing here? visiting hours are over!"

"We were just leaving" derek grumbles pulling me along with him scott trailing behind us.

Derek drops scott off at home on our way to the school so i can pick up my car, when we pull into the parking lot we sit in silence for a second until i gather myself, i lean over and before i can even talk myself out of it i plant a firm kiss on the werewolf's cheek whispering "Im glad your ok. bye derek"

I quickly pull myself from the car and run over to my Mercedes revving the engine and peeling out of the lot with a sequel of the tires. and if derek had a soft smile playing on his lips the entire way home..well no one has to know.

AN/

Hey guys thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter they mean so much to me! I tried to get this chapter us faster then the last one and i hope you liked it! please leave a review if you liked it it gets me excited to write the next one faster and you get more to read! :) alright thats it! until next time~ LilMissSomethingElse


	5. Chapter 5

I was hanging upside down off my bed with my grey haired blue eyed cat named trigger, cleaning one of my guns with the spoon from my sea salt caramel gelato hanging out of my mouth, I know, how attractive right? when my uncle made an appearance in my room.

"Ok enough is enough" he says pulling the gun from my hands.

I gasp and my spoon it's the floor with loud clank "What are you doing?" I ask confused

"All you've been doing lately is hunter stuff-" I cut him off "But-" only to have him do it right back "No buts just listen. I understand that it's your job, and it's important but the reason that you live here is so that you don't have to worry all the time."

I sigh "But I do have to worry all the time and it isn't going to magically change because you take my gun away"

He purses his lips "I know that but that doesn't mean you can't take a break. now hand over the gelato and go rent some movies were going to have a good old fashion movie marathon" He decides

I glance down at myself im wearing fuzzy black booty shorts with cookie monster all over them a white spandex tank top and a tight fitted black hoodie. I raise my eye brow at him.

He huffs out a chuckle taking the gelato from me "Just go"

I roll my eyes but grin despite myself kind of glad for the distraction, quickly stuffing my feet into my cobalt blue fuzzy boot slippers, grabbing my keys of the hook by the door and head to the video store

When I pull up I notice one other car in the lot immediately recognizing it as lydia's. I grin and wave as i push open the door.

Im met with jackson yelling about the note book.

"So you into chick flicks jackson?" I tease he glares at me

"Do you know where I can find the notebook at?" He asks through gritted teeth

I smirk "Jackson do i look like the kinda girl who watches the notebook?"

He narrows his eyes at me before sighing and looking away, "Does any one even work here?" He asks frustrated

"Maybe their hoping you'll give up and go away" I tease walking through the store

"Or maybe their just stupid" he sneers

I laugh "well then they would be-" I stop short when i step in something wet, the smiles slowly dropping from my face as my eyes follow the trail of blood now soaking my slipper up to the body of the store clerk.

I tense at the sight of his throat ripped out, defiantly cause by a werewolf and not just any werewolf either. the alpha.

"Jackson" I whisper "You need to get out of here right now" I stress

He see's the look on my face and frowns in concern "Why what-" He stops and looks down seeing the man. "Oh my god" he gasps

"No! no jackson run go call the cops!" I yell as he starts to walk closer. the body the farther away from here he is the better.

"What are you talking about-" He tenses out of fear at the sound of growling.

And I turn to run toward him only to slip on the blood and knock the latter over making the lights flicker off.

"Azalea are you ok!" jackson yells and i silently curse to myself. the one time im unarmed and something like this happens

"Im fine now be quiet" I hiss grabbing him my the arm and pushing him behind one of the shelves when i spot the alpha.

It knocks the shelves over trying to get to me and i hear jackson yell out in pain.

"It's ok jackson! everything is going to ok! your fine!" I yell in panic not use to having someone with me who has no idea whats going on.

I Stand my ground when the alpha gets in my face roaring loudly at me, i turn my head away from it, and it chuckles in my ear.

"How are you going to win my game if you don't even know the rules little huntress" It growls at me.

I turn back toward it looking at it head on. and i smirk. "Haven't you heard? They don't call me 'ace' for nothing. Im the trump card" I sneer at it.

That one gets me kicked. Hard. through a glass window. and on to the sidewalk.

I hiss at the sharp pain in my stomach from where it kicked me and the glass now in my back. I can hear lydia and jackson screaming for me and sirens in the distance, as I roll onto my stomach only to whimper at my stupidity now that i have glass in my bruised stomach as well.

"Fine if thats how you want to play it, then let the games begin" I groan

Fifteen minutes later im sitting in the back of an ambulance as paramedics pull pieces of glass from my now bare back as i sit in my lace bra covered in blood.

"Oh god Azalea" I look up to see the sheriff standing in front of him with controlled panic in his eyes as he looks me over

I try to smile but im sure it came out like a grimace "Don't worry it's not all mine"

He opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by stiles who is really panicking

"Oh my god ace! are you ok?- your covered in blood- oh my god!" He gasps pulling me into a hug. I hiss at the burn of glass in my skin and the now nauseous turning of my stomach and arch my back away from him

He immediately lets go "Oh my god! i am so sorry! why are you covered in blood and glass?!"

I'm about to answer him when the turning in my stomach turns violent and I hunch over the side of the ambulance and spit out a mouth full of blood.

the paramedics rush back over checking for any signs of internal bleeding and stiles looks like he's about to keel over and die

"I was uh thrown throw a window, but don't worry i've had worst" I chuckle

"Are you kidding me!? that doesn't make me feel any better!"

"listen azalea i'd hate to do this but i gotta ask you for your statement" the sheriff says with a pained look in his eyes.

"Thats fine. Ummm...lets see my uncle wanted to have a movie night so i came to get some.. I waved to lydia, and then i was trying to help jackson find the clerk. i step in something wet and when i looked down i saw it was blood, and then i noticed the body. i tolled jackson to call the cops and when i tried to run over to him i slipped and knocked over the latter and the lights went out. we heared growling and it knocked over the shelves trapping jackson under it, it ran for the window and i guess i was in the way because the next think i know in on the side walk."

He nods writing it all down "So do you think it was a mountain lion then?" he asks glancing up at me

"I guess so i mean i didn't really get a good look at it but it was growling so that would be my best guess" I say with a shrug

"Okay...thats fine. Thanks" He says nodding along "I gotta go talk to some other people in the area but im glad your ok"

I give him a weak reassuring smile, as soon as he's out of sight me and stiles turn to each other total business "So what really happened?" He questions a concerned frown on his face as he look's over my bruised and bloodied form.

I purse my lips "It was the alpha obviously, it killed the video clerk trapped jackson under a shelf, mocked me i provoked it...it kicked me through a window. the end" I finish with a sheepish smile.

He gives me a blank stare "Uh huh so what have we learned from this little experience winchester?" he asks with a raised eye brow.

"Don't let my uncle take my gun from me if im gonna provoke a homicidal beast?" I ask with a innocent hopeful smile.

He gives me an unimpressed look until i break out the big blue puppy dog eyes and he breaks "Fine, fine...just be careful ok" He stresses.

I grin and wave his warning off "na im fine i've had worst remember?"

He groans "That still doesn't help! Just go home get some sleep your gonna be soar tomorrow"

I chuckle "Ok stiles i promise i'll rest. Thanks"

He smiles softly down at me "No problem your my best friend you know i love you zales"

I hold my hands up "Hey I love you to sti but no chick flick moments"

He chuckles fondly and shakes his hand leaning down to press a brotherly kiss to the crown of my head wrinkling his nose when he pulls back "And uh wash that blood out of your hair-its kind of disturbing"

I gasp and smack his arm "Shut up stilinski!" he dodges my next swing

"Bye Winchester! go home to your uncle!"

"Fine! fine, im going im going" I slowly get up and make my way painfully though i don't show it over to my car easing down into my seat and heading home to no doubt will be my uncle in utter panic.

When I get home my uncle asks if i'm ok about seventeen times looks me over twice apologizes profoundly and then demands i stay home from school tomorrow before im aloud to go to bed.

which is exactly what i did after soaking in a warm bath for a half an hour and pulling on some loose fitted clothes careful not to brush up against my back or stomach, finally settling into my bed and falling into a deep sleep.

I wake up the next morning at eleven o clock I grab my phone replying to stiles messages first

from-Stiles: Hey ace are you ok? why arn't you in school?

To-Stiles: Hey! yeah im fine my uncle just has me on house arrest.

From-Stiles: oh that sucks! scotts not here ether i think he ditched with alison!"

To-Stiles: Well it is her birthday...

From-Stiles: how do you know that?

To-Stiles: Lydia tolled me, Hey do you think you could go check on her for me after school her mom texted me this moring said she stayed home to?

From-Stiles: yeah, yes! I can do that check on lydia. totally up for that!

To-Stiles: Lmao i don't know how you manage to be awkward in text messages to but keep me posted!

From-Stiles: I'll have you know that my awkwardness is adorable! Lol i go to go to class i'll keep you posted later winchester!

To-Stiles: whatever you say. Later stilinski!

After my conversation with stiles I of course had to leave alison a birthday voice mall which consisted of me singing something along that lines of

"GO SHAWTY IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! GONNA PARTY LIKE IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY! WE GON' SIP BACARDI LIKE ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY! AND TELL EM WE DON'T GIVE A SHIT CAUSE ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY!"

A bout a half an hour later after my amazing birthday message to alison, I had migrated down to the couch and was drowning my pain in gelato, and tom and jerry when my phone rang. I glanced down at it and noticed my brother's name on the screens, after a series of probably vary amusing facial expressions and a long line of 'oh shits' i grabbed the phone clicking on the little green button that happened to be mocking me.

"Hello Winchester morgue here you wack em we stack em!"

"Azalea!" The frustrated voice of my brother sam was drowned out slightly by the laughter of my oldest brother dean.

"Hey sammy how's it going?"

"Ace cut the shit we heard you were hurt. about what happened?" Dean questioned

I sigh "Oh you know the usual...Got kicked through a window"

"Are you ok?" Sam questioned concerned

I grin "aww im fine sammy just a couple cuts and bruises"

"Yeah well they better be gone by the time we come and visit" Dean warns

I groan and fall face first into the pillow sitting next to me.

"What your not excited to see your big brothers? your one red head friend probably is." Dean teases

I scoff "you think your soo funny"

"No I think im adorable" He corrected

Sam sighs "Seriously ace are you not happy that we're coming?"

I pinch the bridge of my nose "I'd be happy only if you promise it's only about coming to see your baby sister instead of my werewolf problem or some hunter shit"

"Zales everything any of us do is hunter shit" Dean deadpans

"Just Promise Ya dip shit" I whine

I heard a noise that i assume was dean getting a annoyed hit up side the head if his outraged cry of 'hey!' could tell me anything.

"We promise." Sam huffs "Now we gotta go though we have a lead on out case"

I smile "Ok good luck"

"Lucks got nothing to do with it ace" Dean says i can hear the grin in his voice and i smile.

"Bye" I stress the word out teasingly

"Bye" they chorus

I set my phone back down. huh a surprisingly pleasant conversation with my brothers that's a nice change of pace. I smile to my self and they at my cat and he literally rolled his eyes at me. He's a special kind of freaky

My surprisingly pleasent afternoon ended when I got a frantic phone call from stiles raving like a lunatic about how lydia was high and scott wasn't answering his phone and someone sent a video of the alpha to lydia's cell phone and jackson looks like he's dying and blah blah blah.

"Whoa whoa hey! calm down before you pull something!" I stress to him

I hear him take a deep breath in "Okay im alright" he sighs

"Good. not you delete the video off her phone and i'll go tell derek so he can know what's going on with the alpha now, Okay?"

I dont hear anything and i roll my eyes "Stiles did you just nod?"

Nothing again... I face palm "Stiles! stop nodding i can't see you!" I laugh

"Oh! yeah right. sorry. yeah that's a good idea thanks"

I snort "No problem i'll talk to you later"

I slid on a pair of jeans and a loose grey T-shirt and carefully slid into my car making the drive to dereks.

I don't knock i mean come on he's a werewolf he can hear me come in.

I'm met with a vary shirt less and sweaty derek doing pull ups, I take my time to stare, hey last time he was dieing there is nothing stopping me now!

"Enjoying the view?" He asks with a teasing edge to his voice you can practically hear the smirk in his voice

I tilt my head to get a better view "Ok that's not even fair..." I mutter

"You barged yourself in here" he grunted dropping to the ground to do push ups

I raise my eye brow "Totally not fair" I sigh "You'd probably be in worst shape then I am if i was walking around shirtless in front of you" I muse

He pauses for a second "Yeah probably." He said seriously, before pulling a hand behind his back and continuing on one handed

I purse my lips "Well maybe not right now i mean you should see the bruise on my stomach it's a bitch"

He snorts Before stopping mid push up his head snapping to the door.

"What?" I ask warily

He jumps up and grabs my arm pulling behind a wall "Hunters. be quiet and stay here." he says simply

I scoff and throw my hands up frustrated but decide not to argue with him.

The door slams open "Looks like no ones home" One of the hunters mutter

"Oh he's here alright, he's just not feeling particularly hospitable" A women says I sneer i remember that voice even after all these years and it still makes me want to kill something.

"Maybe He's out burying a bone in the back yard" One of them joked

I put a my fingers in a gun motion to my forehead sticking my tongue out as i pull the imaginary trigger, at that one.

"Really a dog joke, we come in here and thats the best you got?" The women questions.

"If you really wanna provoke him say something like...do bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter. do bad she howled like a bitch when WE CUT HER IN HALF" She yells

followed by a growl and i smirk hearing bodies hitting the floor until i hear the familiar buzz of electricity and a thump.

"Wow this one grew up in all the right places. i don't know weather to kill it or...lick it." she muses

I shake my head "dumb bitch" I mutter almost inaudible but i know derek probably still heard it.

I peak around the corner so i can see. yup just like i though kate-some body please just let me kill that bitch -argent standing over derek who was laying on the floor still shivering from the electricity.

While the argent bitch, bitches about how they didn't kill Laura i try to think of a plan.

suddenly I'm hit with an idea and im so glad i brought along my bag, i quietly dig through it till i come to a small pocked sewed into the inside, and grin to myself when i pull out a small vile of clear liquid, also grabbing a needle from my sewing kick and a straw from some where in the bottom.

"Derek." I whisper and watch as he tilts his head a little in my direction so i know he heard me "Okay when she starts to freak out you run. got it?" the slightest nod in my direction gives me all i need.

I dip the tip of the needle into the vile wetting it down in the clear liquid and carefull set it in the end of the straw bringing it up to my mouth and blowing hard, and smirk when it hits the back of her neck and she flinches before hissing in pain and clutching her neck.

Derek immediately getting to his feet and running, me hot on his heels

We come to a stop in the clearing i parked my car, and derek turns to me a questioning look on his face "What was that?"

I smirk "Fire ant venom" I state proudly

The thing he does next shocks me... he laughs. like a full out laugh!

"Seriously?" He asks through his laughter and i soon find myself joining in

"Hey im just full of surprises aren't i?"

He nods "you gonna be ok?" ask

He sighs "Yeah i'll be find."

I smile "good. Listen i gotta go pick my uncle up from the parent teacher conferences. come find me if you need anything ok?"

He stares at the ground "Okay" He agrees.

Just when i open the door to my car he calls out again "Azalea?" I glance back at him "thanks" he says softly

I grin at him and nod "your welcome."

When I get to the school the first thing I notice is scott and alison. I huff in anger getting ready to go rip him a new one for stiles when the parking lot erupts in screams and people are suddenly running for their car's and racing out of the lot.

I hear the squeal of breaks and a grunt and i turn to find stiles' dad on the ground. I let out a gasp running to him.

"Papa stilinski are you ok!?"

He frowns at me "Im fine, im fine." he says waving off my concern reaching down to his ankle for his gun.

He's ready to shoot when two rounds go off, we all look to see chris argent standing over the body of a dead mountain lion with his gun drawn.

Scott catches my gaze and i give him a pointed look at the mountain lion. That's gonna me him one day if he's not careful. He frowns looking away from my lecturing gaze.

"Azalea." I turn to look at the sheriff who called my name with a questioning look.

"What are you doing out of bed? you should be at home resting" he lectures

I open my mouth to protest but my uncle who just happened to appear at the moment beats me to it "I don't wanna hear it, come on. go." he says pointing toward my car.

I huff out something that vaguely resembles a dying whale rolling my eyes and stomping to my car.

This is really gonna get old.

A/N

Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter I tried to get this up as soon as possible and i think i did pretty good! I hope you guess like this chapter. And i would also like to say that im glad i could make you guys laugh with my last chapter! it was so nice to hear i literally sat there grinning like a fool for like ten minutes before, being like what the heck am i doing i need to write the next chapter! lol so here it is enjoy! until next time ~LilMissSomethingElse.


End file.
